Socrates
| gender = Male | species = Dog | age = 28 | location = San Francisco | voiceactor = Derek Sorentino }} Socrates is a dog who is a member of the ClueFinders. He has the title of Team Mascot and World's Smartest Dog. Appearance Socrates has short, light brown hair, blue eyes, black eyebrows and floppy ears. He wears a green collar with a yellow tag. Personality Socrates possesses human-like intelligence and awareness, and he is cautious and has a knack for sensing trouble. His profile in Laptrap's ClueFinders Club file states that he came from the island of Gabistan, a land of talking animals and that he was the only resident of the island who couldn't speak. He has several PhDs in math, literature, physics, and philosophy from the University of Gabistan. His profile also states that his secret ambition is to send Laptrap to obedience school, implying that he finds Laptrap's attitude disagreeable. In The ClueFinders 4th Grade Adventures, he also seems to dislike cats. In the Games ''The ClueFinders 4th Grade Adventures: Puzzle of the Pyramid In the opening cutscene, Socrates narrates the events of the ClueFinders visiting Egypt to help Professor Botch. While at the opening of an ancient tomb, the ClueFinders encounter the archaeologist Alistair Loveless, whom Socrates is immediately suspicious of. The next day, when the ClueFinders return to the tomb site, they discover that the professor and artifacts have gone missing. While chasing a bug, Socrates accidentally uncovers a secret room behind the wall. Inside, the ClueFinders find an ancient scroll, which they take to Cairo to have translated. When they arrive there, Socrates spots a cat and chases it into Ramses' antique shop, revealing their soon-to-be translator. After the scroll is translated, Socrates accompanies the other ClueFinders to the Nile Kingdom, and then to the Ancient Pyramid to confront Seth, Egyptian god of chaos awakened by Alistair Loveless. After the ClueFinders defeat Seth, Socrates is last seen on an airplane leaving Egypt with the rest of the ClueFinders, wearing a disguise to hide the fact that he's a dog so he doesn't have to ride with the cargo. Throughout the game, Socrates serves as the player's guide. The player can click on Socrates for help during activities. The ClueFinders Reading Adventures Ages 9-12 Socrates has a brief, non-verbal cameo in the game's epilogue. After the other ClueFinders return to Earth from Millennia with the Amulet of Life, they give it to Socrates for him to bury. Other Although Socrates doesn't appear in ''ClueFinders 5th Grade, ClueFinders 6th Grade, ClueFinders Math Adventures (1999 version) or ClueFinders Search and Solve Adventures, his profile can still be viewed in Laptrap's ClueFinders Club file in these games. His profile was removed in later games. Gallery socrates_sprite.png|In game sprite socrates profile.png|Socrates' profile socrates asleep.png|Socrates sleeping socrates growling 2.png|Socrates growling at Alistair Loveless socrates thinking of loveless.png|Socrates suspects Loveless Socrates in cognito on the plane home.png|Socrates boarding the plane home in disguise so he wouldn't have to ride in the cargo. Read_adv_socrates.png|Socrates in The ClueFinders Reading Adventures Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Animals Category:ClueFinders Club members Category:4th Grade Adventures characters Category:Reading Adventures characters Category:Recurring characters